Forbidden Renji Abarai and Uryu Ishida
by carnxge
Summary: A Soul Reaper and a Quincy? Together? Impossible! Well...No, it's not. At first, everything seemed fine. But some people are getting suspicious. And those people are the Soul Society. This relationship will be torn apart.
1. Chapter 1

Uryu didn't exactly feel like himself today. His body felt like it was being dragged every time he walked... Which is way he stayed at home instead of going to school. It was odd, but yeah. It wasn't a coincidence that Soul Reapers Rukia Kuchiki and Renji Abarai were in the human world. It wasn't their job to watch over the humans and become one of them, but someone had to look over Ichigo. Of course Rukia does that, but why would Renji be here? Maybe because he likes the human world, and someone in it. A friendship sparked between Renji and Uryu ever since they fought together. Nobody else was noticing it until Renji left for a while. Uryu became more Uryu-like then before. Everybody decided to ignore it, because it didn't matter.

Right?

"Oi, Quincy! Open the door, will ya?" Renji barked at the door.

A groggy Uryu stood up and rubbed his eyes, feeling dizzy. _What? Renji? _

"How did you know I was-"

Ignoring the teen, Renji entered the house and stretched. "How are ya, kid?"

"More importantly," Uryu paused to arrogantly push his glasses. "...what the hell are you doing in my house?"

Silence filled the room for a while. Renji scratched his neck as he looked straight into Uryu's eyes, smirking and biting his bottom lip.

_What the hell?_

"Oh... You know.." His gaze aimed at the floor. The tension rose.

Renji did a good job to confuse Uryu. It took him a few minutes to close the door. "Err, no I don't..." he passed the Soul Reaper. The red-head gave a sharp sigh abd gripped Uryu's wrists, pulling him in for a kiss.

"Dammit, Renji, get off me!" Uryu cringed. His arms moved around, squirming and feeling really uncomfortable.

Hey, the Soul Reaper didn't take rejection lightly, But he didn't want to hurt the Quincy.

"Please," Renji scoffed. He was lost inUryu's eyes. Both were blushing mad. "I know you've been wanting me." His voice was demanding. Seductive.

He wrapped his arms around Uryu's neck and deepened the kiss- wanting to prove he liked Uryu.

The Quincy felt tense at first. His hands were shaking, sweaty and stiff in Renji's.

Their bodies weren't used to each other's contact.

"Sorry.." Renji murmured as he released Uryu, who didn't know if he was aroused or confused.

"No-" Uryu smiled nervously."I... Yeah, I do want you." He awkwardly stepped closer to Renji, making him blush. A kiss was planted on his lips. "I've grown to like you, Soul Reaper."

Renji blushed, his heart seriously beating more than it ever did. "I wanted to be dominant."

"Shut up." Uryu teased as he played with Renji's hair, debating whether to release the ponytail. "I'm not saying I want this.. But.."

"We ain't telling anybody about this." Renji cocked his head to the side as he softly grabbed Uryu's chin and kissed him. "This is... Forbidden, but I love it."

"Yeah.. Ichigo will kill us."

The rest of day was spent weirdly- Maybe this shouldn't happen. But it all goes down from here!


	2. Chapter 2

Renji smirked at Uryu every time he made a smart remark. The small curve was seen when he turned his head, just in time for Uryu to catch him.

"Uh, you were saying?" Ichigo's confused expression explained it all. Uryu was staring at his desk, lost and trying to find words. They came out as stutters.

"I forgot." He muttered.

"Quincy lost his mind, didn't he?" Renji stretched his body and laughed in Uryu's ear. "That's odd."

His reflex made him push Renji away. "Get the hell off me! When are you going back to the Soul Society?!"

"Whenever I want to," Renji smiled, jumping off his seat and scooting himself closer to Uryu, basically laying his head on the Quincy's shoulders.

"You aren't good at hiding this," Uryu muttered with irritation.

"Who said I wanted keep a secret?"

"Hey, jackass? We're still here." Ichigo cleared his throat, with a confused but plain face.

"Sorry!" Renji moved his head and slid his hand around Uryu's neck. "Continue talking, Uryu."

"Ugh.. So-"

"Hey, maybe after school I can come over your house to study."

Rukia paused her body. "Since when do you-?"

"Gah, you're not even trying to be subtle!" Uryu felt his face flush as he banged his head on the table.

After that little episode, Uryu made his way to one of his classes. Renji didn't bother going to his and just roamed around. He felt... weird. Like it was normal for him to snuggle with Uryu in public. _Goddammit, Renji. It's too early._

The day went on as hints were dropped. Some people picked them up, others just ignored. Ichigo scratched his head at the events. Did Uryu just blush? Did Renji just bite his bottom lip and licked his lips? All while staring at Uryu?

"You're paying too much attention." Rukia said. "Ignore it, maybe it will go away."

Honestly, it didn't. Renji walked alongside Uryu at the end of the day. And he stopped in front of the school.

"Renji?" _This can't be good. _"What's wrong?"

"You're going to hate me for this." The Soul Reaper chuckled.

"What-?"

Right there- In this small little moment. Renji grabbed the side of Uryu's arms and broughthim foward, crashing his lips aagainst his. The Quincy blushed furiously._ Why? Renji.. Why?_

"Ooooooooh my Gooooood! Ichigo's brother and Uryu are making out!" Chizuru squealed.

_Will that stop me? _Renji thought. _Nope._

"Let go, Renji." Uryu gritted through his teeth.

_I don't want to hurt him. _"I'm sorry." He released him.

"Never.. do that again. At least the rest didn't... see... this.." Uryu's faith decreased as he saw Orihime covering her mouth in pure shock. Chad was as usual, and Ichigo yawned.

"You know you could've _told _us instead of making random yaoi moments."

"I am _not_ a yaoi." Uryu pushed his glasses.

"Not yet." Renji smirked in his ear.

The students (all girls, obviously) didn't know what to say.

"Really." Ichigo stated. "I couldn't care less if you were dating."

"Unless one of them is a Quincy, and the other is a Soul Reaper." Chad said.

"I'm going home." Uryu turned around and began to walk.

"Wait for me." Renji ran to catch up with his boyfriend. _Yes. My boyfriend._


End file.
